Kidding around
by Raine's Death Blade
Summary: For some reason while Kairi's dreaming a memory comes in mind, stirring up feelings in her. Cut one shot of Riku and Kairi. T just in case


**Just a quick one-shot I had on my mind. It's alot longer then my other one shots though : ) Enjoy!**

It was a dream. She knew it, could feel consiousness starting to creep in but held tightly to the memory. A loud beeping was trying to break through her cloud of warmth, she snuggled deeper into it. Usually her dreams were jumbled up, but this one seemed to escape from the past.

Shrill peals of laughter escaped her throat as she chased the silver haired boy, knowing that she would never catch up to him but her little legs running as fast as they could. He always ran from her when she threatened to hug or kiss him, saying something about how girls had cooties. Sometimes she would sneak up on him and hug him from behind, laughing as his face grew a bright red and he tried to escape from her grasp.

But in this memory he let her catch him, her small arms wrapping around him as she smiled triumphantly. "I caught you!" Her small voice cried out, letting go she lay on the sandy beach looking up at the blue sky. It was almost as pretty as the ocean, which she would have given anything to have brought a swimsuit. Trying to hide the small puffs of her pants, she smiled as Riku lay next to her, his green eyes also looking at the pretty blue sky. Hesitantly, he took her hand in his, even then his hand was bigger then hers. "What happened to the cooties~?" Singing it out, she burst into another fit of giggles.

"I already have them anyway." His voice said laughing, but he didn't let go of her hand. Kairi remembered thinking that if Sora had been there, it had been there it would have been perfect. "I'll get the cootie shot later."

"There's a cootie shot? No fair! Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten rid of them a long time ago." Crossing her arms across her tiny chest, she sat up pouting. The shade from the papou tree kept it cooler then under the sun but looking at the ocean as she sat up, she longed to swim in the waves. "And where's Sora?" Still pouting, she felt that Riku had sat up to and was probably grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't be a baby-, Kairi. Girl can't get rid of the cooties." That made no sense to her and she pouted more causing Riku to laugh at her. "And Sora's grounded because he pushed Tidus in the water at beach when they were fighting." Kairi giggled at that, remebering how Sora pushed his older brother back a little to hard causing him to fall into the ocean. Sora started apologizing immediatley, but Tidus still told on him complaining about his new shoes. Tidus kept saying that they would shrink because of the salt water and Sora had said that they would be perfect because they looked to big on him now. Well, that made Tidus mad and he 'tattled' on Sora.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Not being able to help it, she giggled and laid back down. This time she was the one to grab his hand, and he laid back down next to her. Technically he was only a year older then her, but he was held back because he missed to much school. When he met Sora and Kairi they all just sort of clicked and it had been fun fun! A soft wind blew across them and Kairi felt her eyes drift close, still holding Riku's hand.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_

"Kairi!" Her mother shouted, making her jump two feet in the air. "Get up and get dressed! You only have ten minutes before the bus pulls up." With that she shut the door to coax her little sister awake. Looking at the alarm clock she saw it was** 6:51.**

Heart beating quickly, she pulled on her plaid skirt and white under shirt under her white button up. Barely having time to brush her teeth and put a brush through her hair, she skipped breakfast and ran outside just barely catching the bus as it pulled up. Her ex, Sora, grinned at her usual tardiness, his new girlfriend pulling him in the seat. She was a pretty little blonde, and if it wasn't for her pale skin or blonde hair they would look identical. Every so often a small twinge in her heart would force her to look away but this time her dream came back in mind and a bright blush lit her face.

Sitting behind the couple, Riku walked over and sat by her at the next stop. Without warning her heart sped up causing her to look away so he wouldn't see her blush. "Hey." Both Namine and Sora were busy talking about movies to see over the weekend, only being able to hear Sora's loud voice because Namine was so quiet. They didn't seem like they would be good together, but seeing them was shocking. Whenever they were with each other they seemed content, not wanting to leave the other's side. Like yin and yang.

"Hi." Kairi forced her eyes to look into his bright green ones, her stomach doing flips. Instantly a conversation that branched into ton of subjects broke out between them, and Kairi felt that flippy feeling dissolve. Releived she leaned back, talking to him like she usually did, feeling more and more releived. The bus stopped at the school while she handed him homework for fourth period, as usual, the homework he forget to do. Standing up, his knee brushed hers and a jolt of electricity seemed to zap where he touched. Cheeks reddening, she let a few people go in front of her before she got off, surprised to see Riku waiting for her. Her heart went into overdrive.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_

Lunch had started, and as usual she sat across from the chattering couple, to tired to even try to join in there excited conversation. Taking a few bites of pizza, she started to get her textbook out. Axel had some new girl beside him, probably another follower of his, but he didn't seem to notice as they all joined up in a chat. Even Roxas broke his gaze from Xion to laugh at something Sora had said, Kairi was to focused to listen though. Studying for the test she was taking next period she sat at there table but wasn't sitting by any of them in particular.

Namine smiled at the group that she had introduced to Kairi, Sora, and Riku. At times it amazed Kairi how fast they all just joined together, as if she blinked her eyes and they were there. But she was glad to have them there because they didn't harass or force opinions down there throats. All of them seemed to stick by Namine like how her and Riku stuck by Sora. Almost a copy of there group in a way, except now they were a part of there group.

"Why are you studying now? You should talk with us instead!" Sora's voice rang out, grinning like the child he secretly was. By now the whole group knew she was a brainiac, taking the toughest classes out of there little circle. But it didn't mean they would let her off on it.

"I have a test next period and I need to cram." Taking another bite of pizza, she sighed at the persistent look on Sora and Axel's face. Both of them usually would keep bothering her until she caved in to their demands, occasionally buyin Sora an ice cream or lending Axel, a secret genious, munney for lunch. They didn't mooch off of her on a regular basis, just when they wanted something 'extra' badly, sometimes just trying to get her to quit studying or doing homework and hang out. Like now.

"But it's lunch." Axel said, not understanding her need to study. Technically, he should have been studying to because they had the same class. Somehow he always seemed to get high B's or A's without putting in as much effort as she did. To her, studying and doing homework wasn't that bad when she had music on. Time passed way to quickly when she did it and she enjoyed the fact that her thoughts were focused and not scattered like they usually were.

"And besides, there is more important thing to focus on. Like me." Her body stiffened as Riku sat right next to her, chuckling at her reaction to his tease. Winking at Xion, receiving a light glare from Roxas he grinned as Xion blushed and leaned deeper into Roxas' arms. It didn't grow any further then that though, everyone here knew he was teasing. Suddenly interested in the book, Kairi hid her face in it keeping the blush out of view. Scooting closer to her, Riku poked her in her side causing her to squeak. "Your not focusing." A mischevious grin broke out on his face and Kairi knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she put her book down. Unlike the other two boys he wasn't afraid of invading her personal space.

Resisting to retort that she was focusing on the book, an evil grin came across her face. "If I did give you all that attention you would run away like when you were seven." Around her the table burst out in laughter but Riku raised one eyebrow signaling that this wasn't over. Kairi's heart flipped in her chest at the thought of it and she tossed her textbook in her messenger bag feeling more awake now.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_

The test wasn't hard, especially since Kairi had stayed awake most of the night before studying. Now she felt tired, almost falling asleep on Riku's shoulder on the bus ride home. She resisted, knowing that Riku was waiting to get her back for earlier and didn't want to wake up with a mustache drawn on her face, again.

Namine had gotten off the stop before her's and Sora and for that minute she was gone he chattered excitedly to Riku. As the bus stopped, Riku got up and let her out. That mischevious grin reappeared on his face and Kairi vowed to lock the door before falling asleep. Sora was off the bus quickly and talked animatedly to Kairi about his plans with Namine, Roxas, and Xion. Nodding every once in a while, she was almost releived when he turned and went up towards his house, waving good-bye like some lunatic. She felt exhausted.

As she walked up the stairs something snagged at the braclet on her wrist, making her stumble back into something. Turning slightly to see what could have been behind her she saw a glint of silver out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not running now." Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back. It was as if that kiss had given her energy, no longer feeling tired as he pulled away. Opening her eyes, she saw bright green one's staring at her with amusement. Words jumbled up in her head as she faced him fully.

"What about cooties?" Face palming herself mentally, she was surprised to see Riku blush. His giant hands running through his hair.

"I can always get the shot later." Winking at her, Kairi felt her body fill with that same electricity as in the morning. His words sent a wave of confidence through her, and, grabbing his huge hands, she stood on her toes and stole a quick kiss from him. A giggle escaping as this time he was the one blushing. Twirling her by her hand, he started to tug her away from the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wiggling out of her bag and leaving it on the porch.

"To the island!" Pulling her forward to where she was next to him, he didn't let go of his hold on her hand. Intertwining her fingers with his, she felt a grin that could rival Sora's reach across her lips. Starting to run, Kairi laughed as he imediatley caught her, claiming a kiss in return. Wind blew around them as she repeated this, never having to let him catch up because he always caught her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_

When they reached the island she sat under the same tree, resting against Riku's chest. Her heart still beating from all the running she did, never having gotten further then a couple of steps from him. But in all honesty she didn't mind. The same urge as last time came over her, the ocean calling her name. Pulling Riku up, she started to drag him toward the water. "What are you doing?" His laughter loud against the surf.

"Going for a swim!" Laughing, she was glad that she had kept her gym shorts on from her last period of the day. At the time she was to tired to wiggle back on her skirt and catch the bus, just wearing her tank top and sports shorts. Now she was thanking the stars that she hadn't changed.

"Did you bring a swimsuit?"

"Nope, but it's just a little bit of water." Finally pulling him to the water's edge. An evil grin came across her face as she ran into the water, Riku instantly grabbing her to him. "Cooties!" Giggling as she tried to push him away, he pulled her closer and claimed another kiss just as a wave pushed them over. Feeling like a little kid again, she splashed him, laughing when he splashed back. Climbing out of the salty water, Riku's long jeans slightly tugging down and his shirt clinging to his body, they sat under the papou tree. Laying underneath the same papou tree, another grin came across her face as Riku's hand entertwined with hers.

This time she couldn't fall asleep, instead pointing out colored clouds to Riku. A wind blew, chilling them instantly. Laughing, Riku stood up, pulling her with him. "We better get home." Walking hand in hand, Kairi glance at the beach now a soft orange from the rising sun, and knew what she wanted to dream about tonight. Another wind blew and Kairi picked up speed as she shivered.

**Well I hope you guys liked it. It was fun for me to write. And thank you for reading it. I really appreciate it : ) You guys rock : D**

**Also, please review or PM me and tell me how I did. I love feedback: good or bad. Especially constructive feedback : ) So thank you again! I hope you all have a wonderful day ^.^**


End file.
